cave_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Datzik
Were you looking for his Paper counterpart, Paper Datzik? Datzik is the main brother and caveman in the Cave Bros. series, First appearing in Super Cave Bros. as the main character, Ever since then he has journeyed time and time again through Cave Land just to defeat Ghaster the Ghost and return peace to Cave Land. History Super Cave Bros. Datzik is the main protagonist of Super Cave Bros., Where he has to avoid different enemies or jump past them, In order to get to his cake. Super Cave Bros. II: Gigantic Foes Datzik once again appears in the same land, Datzik must take on BIGGER versions of the enemies from the first game to get to his cake. Super Cave Bros. III This game was taking place in his dream. However, In it, He once again must travel through Cave Land and defeat Ghaster, And try to memorize the colors of the newly formed "Stone Blocks" and "Ghost Blocks" to prevent himself from being defeated. Super Cave Bros. Cave Flier Datzik must journey through levels using the ever-new Cave Flier to get to them, This is the first game to be made in Sandbox with a completely new way to harm you using the enemies. In the Spinoffs Super Cave Bros.: Dinosaur Care In this game, He is the main character that takes care of Rex and Deeno, Two T-rexes with similarities to Yoshi from the Mario games. Rex is his Dinosaur, But Deeno is Crolk's Dinosaur. Paper Cave Bros. While Datzik did not physically appear in this game, His Paper variant did. So while we cannot cover Datzik's actions in this game, We CAN assume that it's similar to Paper Jam for their universe, In which case they have a book that Paper Cave Bros. takes place in, Which means that it's very similar to the Cave Bros. universe. Super Cave Bros.: The Movie Whoa there, Dino Dude! That may contain spoilers for a project you have not yet seen! Look for the project online, THEN read this. You know, If you don't want to hear/read spoilers. If you don't mind spoilers, Then read at your own risk. In Super Cave Bros.: The Movie, Datzik and Crolk, As well as a new character called "Arto" and even Deeno and Rex, Hailing from the Paper and mainstream universe canonically, Must take on the stone age and defeat an all-new caveman named "Rat". To do this they wake up an ancient power called the Woolly Mammoth, Which has been long asleep. The Woolly Mammoth agrees to help Datzik on his quest, However, The Woolly Mammoth wants Datzik to stop killing his species for food, So he gives Datzik an Apple Box, To eat whenever he's hungry. Datzik defeats Rat, And continues on his journeys. Bidding the oh-so-kind Woolly Mammoth adios, And bringing Crolk with him to an all-new journey once more in Cave Land. Super Cave Bros. Golf Datzik is a Power type Golfer, Much like how he appears to easily side-step many of Ghaster's allies in the canon series. Super Cave Bros.: The Movie II: Rat's Revenge! Datzik tries to redeem Rat, But ends up having to defeat him again as he immediately tried to destroy Datzik & Crolk. Datzik & Crolk: Super Stone Saga Datzik & Crolk must journey through multiple worlds in Cave Land to reach Rat's Fortress and defeat Rat, But it is harder than it seems. In other Material Sonic.EXE Ripoff Bootleg: Sandbox Datzik, Crolk, and Rat are three victims of the Blood Pools, which plan to consume everyone whole, Crolk escapes with Rex by riding him away from Cave Castle, Datzik is barely mentioned, But is seen on the project "Deadbeat's Deadly Project" next to Crolk, And far away from Rat. Trivia Inspiration for Datzik's design comes from both the character "Mario" and the show The Flintstones, Mario as his role in the ripoff series is Mario's role, plus he has a red hat, and The Flintstones as he's a caveman and is dressed like one. Category:Heroes